


Second Chance

by DameGrise



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he becomes separated from this comrades, Jehan joins the barricade at St. Mery for another chance to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a challenge at Gleams Which Pass on LiveJournal.

Cut off, Jehan squatted behind debris until St. Mery's bleating tocsin caught his attention. He crept into the cloister via an alley smaller than the Montdetour. Behind the sentry, this strong company, twice the number gathered under Enjolras's flag, quarreled. Time ran out for them too, and they could not agree on their final course.

When Jeanne, wounded by a ball in the gut, reluctantly abandoned his compatriots, Jehan lent his strength to the assault on the line. He thrust between Jeanne and a bayonet. He swam awake past pain to face a rifle.

"Long live the republic!" he shouted.


End file.
